


Ingrid and Dedue’s Supports But I Redid Them

by heronlibra



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, Support rework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronlibra/pseuds/heronlibra
Summary: You were almost there, IntSys. Almost.





	Ingrid and Dedue’s Supports But I Redid Them

**Author's Note:**

> This support made me mad so I rewrote it.

C Support

Dedue: Are you injured?  
Ingrid: No.  
Dedue: Good.  
Ingrid: ...  
Ingrid: I’d have cut my way through. Alone. Without your assistance.  
Dedue: My apologies.  
Ingrid: Your apologies are empty.  
Dedue: … excuse me?  
Ingrid: I... I spoke out of turn. I’m sorry, Dedue. His Highness has put his faith in you. You’re a valuable comrade, no matter my feelings. I... The people of Duscur...  
Dedue: Save your breath. There were countless people like you in the capital. People who spat, threw things— insults and stones alike— whenever they pleased. You think you are the only one who has ever insulted me to my face, only to turn around and pretend like everything is fine?  
Ingrid: I... I see.  
Dedue: I am of Duscur. If that bothers you, do not relieve your hatred on me. Like it or not, we are allies, and I will still extend my help to you when the time for battle comes. But do not expect me to like it, either.  
Ingrid: I see. Then I will accept your help. On the battlefield.  
Dedue: Good day, Ingrid.

B Support

Dedue: Are you injured?  
Ingrid: Dedue. Saving the day again?  
Dedue: Apologies.  
Ingrid: I’m the one who owes you an apology. You’ve saved my life how many times now? If I keep being so callous, I’ll seem ungrateful.  
Dedue: No matter.  
Ingrid: But...  
Dedue: I’m accustomed to it.  
Ingrid: I’m sorry, Dedue.  
Dedue: Why?  
Ingrid: Because the way I speak to you is unnecessarily harsh. The truth of it is, I lost someone very dear to me in Duscur. The punishment came swift to your people, and when I heard of the slaughters... Well... I thought it was a punishment well earned. I thought the people cruel and heartless, deserving of the tragedy that befell them.  
Dedue: ...  
Ingrid: But you? You’re different. You seem nothing like the people of whom I speak. So why not speak back against how I and so many others feel? Why not question this unfair prejudice, and tell me I haven’t the right to hold a grudge against you? If you’d just speak to me— if you’d tell me the truth about all of this...  
Dedue: Do you think I have the luxury of speaking my mind freely, Ingrid?  
Ingrid: ...  
Dedue: Ingrid. You’ve said that the “rest” of the people of Duscur deserved genocide. The mothers, the fathers, the brothers, the sisters, the aunts, the uncles. Would you have cared if I were truly among the dead? I am kind because I have to be. I do not want to be the filthy Duscur animal that I have heard described to me so many times. Countless times. I have lost everything. I have no home, no family, and now, my captors — your people — have made me complacent. Submissive. It fills me with an anger I can’t quite describe, knowing that you compare losing someone you loved to what I have been through.  
Ingrid: I … I had no idea. Dedue, I am sorry. Very, very sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I really ...  
Dedue: Cease. Think on what I have said. His Highness needs me to prepare his tea now. We are allies on the battlefield — and that is enough for me.

A Support

Dedue: ...  
Ingrid: Dedue.  
Ingrid: I have thought about what you said to me, and I realize now how hypocritical and insensitive I was. I apologize, from the bottom of my heart.  
Dedue: .. thank you for that. Rarely do I receive sincere apologies.  
Ingrid: What happened to the people of Duscur was cruel. Neither you, nor your family deserved that. I see that now.   
Dedue: And will you stop treating me like a big, emotionless animal now?  
Ingrid: Yes. I’m sorry. You’re brave and kind, and very, very strong. Stronger than any of the rest of us, I should think.  
Dedue: Remember that the next time you see a person from Duscur. We are people, people who have the same families and lives as any of the people from Fódlan.  
Ingrid: Of course! Thank you for … being honest and patient with me. I hardly deserve it for all the things I’ve said!  
Dedue: You are welcome. Now, Ingrid … perhaps we can, at long last, be acquaintances.   
Ingrid: I would like that. Might I ask for your help with cooking dinner tonight?  
Dedue: It would be my pleasure.


End file.
